


5 times Peter was lost, and 1 time it was Tony

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dad!Tony, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Little boy's get lost, and a father will always find them. Though it's not impossible for a father to get lost too.





	5 times Peter was lost, and 1 time it was Tony

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SAW THOR AND IM DYING HELA AND BRUCE ARE BAEE

**1**

  
Large doe eyes stared up at the man above, little socks covering the child's feet as he inwardly curled. Chubby fingers reaching towards his father's face. Incoherent babbles falling from soft lips. Lashes inherited from his father, fluttering as several sharp squeals escaped him while his tummy was tickled.

The billionaire grinned down at the soft features of his child, goofy smile, and eyes that were nearly identical to his own. Of course, his eyes didn't hold the sadness and pain and constant agony that reflected in his own, but his baby photos certainly held the uncanny resemblance.

As he was swept up in his son's eyes, he hadn't noticed the little one biting on his tie in an attempt to help soothe his teething gums.

"They hurt that bad, buddy?" Tony asked conversationally, sympathetically. Cupping the babies cheek, and smiling fondly as the child leaned into his hand.

He wished he could spare him the pain, but the thousand dollar tie in his mouth seemed to be more help than anything else. But even then he knew that pain was tedious and nagging. A constant thrum only quieting when it's relieved or overshadowed by something more.

Tony wasn't quite sure why the sight of babies made him so tired, maybe it was their guilelessness providing him solace or just the thought of having to care for something endlessly. But now he understood how much it was worth it. To wake up at any hour, because when his little boy cried it led to the most important job in the world. Making him happy.

And when he moved to rub his eyes, he didn't fail to miss the awed look on Peter's face. A soft hum of understanding lept from the billionaire's throat when he realized what was happening.

A bark of a laughter passed his lips before he covered his face, unable to see as the child's head tilt in confusion. The absence of his father surprising and frightening him, only for Tony to suddenly appear with a soft, "Peek a boo!"

Peter giggled madly as he was tickled, and suddenly his father was gone again in an instant. Peter stared hopelessly lost with wide concerned eyes, lighting up at the movement of his father's hands.

Shrills of laughter escaping him, his auburn eyes filled with the same awe and admiration that always appeared when Tony was around.

Tony chuckled with him, watching the little eyes widen in astonishment when he removed his hands, and noting the confusion and sometimes fear that sprouted in his child's eyes at his absence. He always revealed himself then, happy to note his child did, in fact, miss him. Even when he was sitting right in front of him.

It may have been a game of peek a boo, but the image of his son's eyes stuck with him. Especially when he seemed lost. And soon after he revealed himself, Peter's eyes were glowing with adoration. If Peter was ever feeling lost, Tony would always be there to find him.

**2**

The toddler looked down at his nightie, uncomfortable at the wet feeling. But in his frightened state, he just didn't care. His large doe eyes were welling with tears, due to another nightmare.

Peter tentatively held his Iron-Man plushie in his arms, too afraid to come down from his bed. Fearing a monster may be lurking beneath, ready to grab him. The resolve didn't last long, and Peter plopped from his bed to the floor, running as fast as his little legs could take him out of the room and into the hall. Where he hopelessly looked down the lined hallway, running towards his father's bedroom.

Unaware his father was down the other side of the hall, in his office. Sorting through some seemingly neglected papers.

The little boy had never been on his own while exploring the house, of course, JARVIS was always watching. Tony may trust the AI with his life, but with Peter, he didn't want a trusted friends word that his son was safe, he wanted to be able to hold him in his arms and prove it.

Peter's messy hair stuck up in every which way, and he was quickly growing uncomfortable. The darkness continued to seep in and Peter feared he was really running from the monsters in his dream. And zipped to his father's room in record time. The small child quickly approached the king-sized bed.

Too small to even realize there was no one on the large bed to pick him up and clean him off, no one to hold him close and reassure him the monsters weren't in fact there to scoop him up without Iron-Man's protection.

In several futile attempts, Peter slid to the floor on his bum. Hugging the doll in his arms tightly, and soaking it with tears when he buried his face in the red and gold fabric. When the AI realized his young Master's discomfort and assessed what he should do. He called upon his creator.

_"It appears Peter is in distress, Sir."_

Tony's head snapped up quickly, and the AI was quick to let his boss know the child was in his bedroom. The suit-clad figure briskly crossed the hall. And knocked gently on the door as he stepped in, alerting Peter of his presence. The three-year-old's head shot up, and watery eyes met his own. Tony could smell the child's discomfort. It wasn't anything new for Peter to have nightmares and wet the bed.

With open arms, Peter quickly ran to him, and Tony held tight. Careful of where he placed his hands and lifted him. Tony peered down at the slumped rag doll in his son's arm, frowning at how it was coated in tears. Tears that were quickly burning into his shoulder as Peter cried himself out.

"It's okay baby, I found you. I have you," The genius repeated, his breath warm against Peter's head, humming before pressing his lips against his hair in reassurance. He took down the hall.

Entering his son's room, he plucked a new set of jammies, socks and underwear from the drawer. Handing it to Peter to hold since he was a self-proclaimed big boy.

And pulled the sheets off the bed before placing them in the laundry chute, they'd be ready in the morning and Peter could sleep with him for the rest of the night.

Returning to his bedroom, he placed the doll and clothes on the bed before leading Peter towards the bathroom. Running the bath's water at a warm temperature, which Peter's tiny hands affirmed wasn't too hot. Before cleansing his child, and setting him in his bed.

The child fell asleep before his head even hit the pillow, and Tony sighed. A hand caressing his son's cheek before he settled in beside him, encasing him in his arms.

**3**

Peter by definition was a wanderer, a result of the Stark curiosity. And even if the five-year-old often clung to his father, especially now that Halloween was just around the corner; if he was prompted to move he would.

The team had convinced Tony into taking Peter with them to the Amusement Park, where the rides and mazes were covered in fake spider-webs.

Which certainly excited Peter, Tony would never understand his fascination with the long-legged creatures. But it never failed to earn his attention.

And the web covered maze entrance certainly intrigued him, but the people dressed as ghouls and ghost certainly kept him still. Face pressed into his father's thigh, while the heroes laughed together.

Natasha scooting forward and lifting Peter up, him quickly hugging back as Tony lifted a brow.

"Did you want to go in the maze?" She asked softly, Peter nodding and Tony and the gang noticed.

"A little later, the food rush will be over soon. We should eat first."

A sentiment their hunger agreed with, and Natasha and the team set off to the food court. Peter looking over her shoulder, the webbed maze growing further and further away.

"So Peter what is it with you and Spiders?" Clint asked, and Peter couldn't reply before the Black Widow.

"There's nothing wrong with liking Spiders, they're one of the only things that can make a grown man scream."

The men's faces blanched at the statement, the child laughing at their faces. Nat giving a wicked grin of her own.

As they ate their meal, Peter moved to his father's lap. Tony shifted to hold him, knowing the ghouls were coming out. And Peter wouldn't be too comfortable with them around. But he was with earth's mightiest heroes, nothing could possibly go wrong.

That was until after they ate. Peter had meandered off to go in search of the spiderwebs. Noticing the layout of the maze and noting where to go before entering, quickly, so he didn't run into any ghouls.

Walking along the left wall, knowing it would lead him to the center. Hopefully to a spider, he really liked those. And the team had gone frantic the moment they realized the little boy was gone. Tony sprinting to the only place he could think, the maze. Steve, of course, got there first, not bothering to look at the map and followed his ears.

Tony taking a photo of the map like the rest and routing out paths, and he ran into far too many dead ends, even with the photo. The fear quickly became too much, and Tony ended up flying above the maze. Until he spotted his little one, happily reading the facts in the center.

He landed beside the boy, wide innocent eyes looking up at him. Tony let out a relieved sigh, the armor falling away before he fell to his knees. Pulling the child into his arms, face pressed into his soft hair.

Fingers threading into the child's hair, before pulling him away and holding his shoulders. Teary eyes staring at his son's concerned ones.

"Don't you ever run away from me again, ever," He ordered, heart hammering before tucking Peter back into his chest. The Captain panting as he found them, looking at Tony's far off expression and soft protective hold on the younger Stark.

The soldier knew as long as Tony was around, Peter would never be lost for long.

**4**

"No Peter you have to go, we're not discussing this," The billionaire shouted, the thirteen-year-old shrinking at the tone. Causing the hero to sigh, pulling Peter into a hug before looking down at him.

"I can't risk losing you," He admitted, and tears slipped from the younger's eyes, he nodded before quietly speaking.

"I don't want to lose you either."

A pained smirk lit up his father's face before the man took the teen's face in his hands. Leaning on his level and lying, "You won't." That promise would never be ensured, and Peter's eyes fell shut, tears leaking as a kiss was placed on his forehead.

"We'll get you a plane ticket back to New York, I don't want to raise any suspicion with a private jet," Tony quietly explained, upset that Peter backed away from him. To make him seem alright, he turned his face turned away. But made no move to wipe away the tears from his cheeks as if ignoring them would make them go away.

"Okay," Peter sniffled, voice croaking as he tried to keep his voice firm. Briskly walking from the room, settling in his father's guest bed.

The man of Iron sighed, looking at the empty doorway his son had retreated from, "You'll realize one day, it's always been for you."

And when they parted that night, Peter hugged his father tightly. Not daring to look him in the eye, he opened the car door. Sliding in only to be driven to the airport. His father a mere reflection in the mirror.

The teen barely noticing when his eyes fell away from his form, and soon enough the bustle of planes and taxies caught his eye.

It didn't take long for Peter to get lost in the airport, it seemed to be a recurring theme in his life. Though he'd never cared much for being lost, it'd always been that way. Aimlessly wandering until he was reeled in, but as his father grew distant, and his duties grew. The game of lost and found took weeks, possibly months if JARVIS hadn't noticed.

A few feet away stood a short blond, only around five foot with a similar looking ticket. It was bound for the two to sit together all the way to Virginia, chatting about books and Hamilton, and types of buckets, and stars.

Peter having been thrown for a loop when the intercom had announced they'd be arriving in Virginia in less than fifteen minutes.

The teen groaning into his hands before him and his new found friend parted ways, him brushing her off as if he really did have someplace to go. The two parted ways, and Peter shuffled to the baggage claim, grabbing his duffel bag and browsing throughout the buildings stores and restaurants.

Begrudgingly pushing past his social anxiety and eating alone at the Chilis. The cracked phone plugged into the walls mount, as he stirred his soup and ordered a chocolate lava cake to settle his need for sweets. By the time he finished his dessert, Peter paid and walked out, unsure of where it was safest to stay for the night. _Nights?_

And travel took a lot out of a person, he hadn't been able to stop his stumbling as he plopped down at the bus stop. Luckily the bus was right on schedule, and he was taken to the nearest town.

A Best Western was a block away according to his phone, and he trudged the whole way. Dead on his feet as he stared at the building, realizing he couldn't book a room without being eighteen.

Worn and exhausted, panic filling his senses. Cursing he should have just slept in the airport terminal, Peter broke down in tears.

The hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch, not realizing it was his father.

Peter hugged him quickly, the worried billionaire crushing his son too him.

"Peter what are you doing here?" Tony asked bewildered, rushing over after the team had tied up all loose ends. Finding out  that Peter was in Virginia, late at night and alone.

"I got lost," the boy admitted, and Tony wanted to respond with a, "You think?" But he didn't dare kick him when he was down. He wasn't cruel. And led Peter back to the car, Peter resting gently in the back seat. Tony smiling fondly at his sleeping face and continued the long way home.

**5**

The vigilante whined in pain, wrist caught on an unyielding rope. Bound to a bow of a speeding ship, the water hit him quickly and the icy water reflected in the moonlight.

The water seeped into his suit, clotting around his mouth. Reminding him of when he fought the Vulture. It left him shivering, Karen had shorted out not long ago.

A shock breaking through the system, shorting it out and cramping his muscles. Temporarily immobilizing him. His futile attempt to grab the looped rope hadn't helped, especially when it tightened around his wrist.

His free hand struggled to lift his mask over his mouth, to save himself from choking on the salty water. That'd only lead to blood clotting his lungs, and he shifted on his back, letting the choppy water consume him.

Mind supplying the possible threats lurking beneath the surface. And if Peter had trouble breathing then, he couldn't breathe at all now.

A shuddering sob escaped his lips, and the shooting red and gold star shot through the sky. And right onto the speeder boat, quickly disarming the man driving.

Pulling his child up before he could sink further into the rippling tides. Tony pulled the knot from Peter's wrist and cradled his sons coughing form against his chest.

Weak legs wrapping around the red and gold armor before Tony lifted the mask over his son's head. Patting his back to help cough up the rest of the water. Before flying off with a repeated litany of, "I found you."

**6**

Wide eyes looked down at his father's tense form, he sat with his head in his hands. Several papers lay strewn across the desk, and the Avengers were no more.

The younger Stark stepped inside tentatively, his steps only loud in an attempt not to startle his father. But he didn't seem to notice, and Peter noted the blank look on his fathers face as he came closer.

Tony's mind never seemed to slow, and it was common knowledge. One Peter saw in his father's eyes often, but now there was nothing. It was lost. _He was lost._

And Peter could no longer keep his distance, regretting the action when his father flinched as he put his hand on his shoulder.

He pulled away, hugging the hand to his chest. Tony breaking from his daze to look at his son, eyes coming to, only to soften at making his son think he'd hurt him.

Peter couldn't help but look at the dark circle around his father's eye, almost believing it could be his fault. Especially since he flinched. Peter couldn't help but think in a battle between super-soldiers he'd have won.

He'd have won because his father needed him too. But would the resolution be any better? No.

Tony carefully reached out, taking the hand that'd been secured to his son's chest. His son's head cast down in shame, and he knew shame well. It wasn't a good look for Peter.

Lightly pulling Peter closer, Peter quickly reciprocating. Hugging gently and Tony quickly noticed it was almost as if Peter was afraid of hurting him.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know where to go from here.

Peter sniffled trying to break the silence, "Why don't we go fix your suit?"

It was a better place to start than any.

 

 

 


End file.
